The present invention relates primarily to outlet boxes, and in particular, to an outlet box which is designed to facilitate connection to a wiring system.
Outlet boxes of varying sizes and shapes are well-known in the art. In particular, certain of such known outlet boxes comprise a plurality of detachable circular cutouts set on one or more sides of the boxes serving as channels for access for wires. Typically, an electrical circuit is established from the surce of electrical energy through a wiring system to the outlet box set in the wall, floor or ceiling proximate to the location of the attended appliance, such as a lamp bulb, a television, a refrigerator, or the like.
The strength of the outlet box is often degraded due to its poor structure, thus resulting in the loosening or detachment of a socket structure. The situation becomes terrible when the outlet box is connected to a pendant, this might result in a hazard of falling of the pendant.
Efforts at improving such outlet boxes have been primarily addressed to the strength of the structures. The production of more strengthened outlet boxes have also been found to provide a more secure outlet box thereby extending the life of the device.